The Wrong Fish
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: The perfect couple. That's what most people said when describing Bella and Edward. Only Edward knew that wasn't true. Only he knew what really happened behind closed doors. You've heard Bella's side. Now it's time to hear his.
1. The Wrong Fish

**Warning: this is a connecting story to The Right Fish and has a lot of spoilers in it. Read at your own risk.**

 ** _If Mistakes Were Kisses, I'd Have Enough For A Life Time_**

I never meant for it to happen. Or for it to go as far as it did. I guess thats an overused line though. I suppose next I should say it wasn't what it seemed, but it was, or close enough to it. I loved my wife more than anything. More than anyone else. But she was never there, there was always something going on. Something more important. Not to say it was right. I fucked up. I knew it, Seth knew it and now Bella did too. And no matter what I say. I can't justify what I did.

I had met Tanya over a year and a half ago. I was a newly graduated 21 year old and I admit I was a bit cocky about it. I had never been popular with females other than Bella and I never understood what she saw in me. I was lanky as as teen and overly awkward. But suddenly I had their attention. I had _her_ attention. She was 28 and already had a well established career. I guess in a way she was my mentor and she never hid the fact that she was attracted to me.

I ignored it of course. I was happily married and she knew that. She crossed the line a lot and I knew it was a mistake now to have ignored it. To have brushed it off. But she helped me a lot in that first year. I felt like I owed her somehow.

The first time we slept together was a complete mistake. I can't even say I remembered the details. We had moved down to Seattle three four months earlier. Bella had already started at Swan Enterprises three months before we had found a place and actually moved down there. She was well into her new position and was gone more often than she was home.

I was in L.A for a court case. My biggest to date in fact and I had ended up winning it. Bella was suppose to be there. She had promised she'd fly down. But of course something came up. A deal had fallen through and Bella was getting the blame. She had to stay. I had understand it was important. That if the could have left, she would have. I was feeling sorry for myself I guess. But that was no excuse.

I shouldn't have accepted the invitation. When Tanya knock on my hotel door, dressed in a skin tight red dress, with a sly smile on her face and waving a bottle of my favorite wine. Tempting me to come out with her to celebrate the win. I should have said no. I should have called Bella instead, to ask how the deal went. Or to boast about my win. I knew she'd take the time. Even if she didn't have it, to congratulate me. But I didn't. I left my phone sitting on my bed side table instead and made the biggest mistake of my life.

I should have know better. Tanya was one of the best divorce lawyer is New York. Kind of ironic now that I think about it. She knew how to play the game and she played it well. When I woke up the next morning, a blinding headache and mess of blonde hair in my face. I didn't know what to think. I had never even thought of cheating on Bella and yet, there I was wrapped around someone who was definitely not my wife. It should have ended there. In that hotel room. Before we ever got back to Seattle. I did end it to. Waking her up. I told her it was a mistake. That it should never have happened. That what happened needed to stay in L.A. I loved my wife.

It didn't stay in L.A though. Three weeks after returning I had almost put it all behind me. The guilt ate away at me every day. But it had been a mistake. One I hadn't thought I'd make again. But she just had to throw me a curve ball when she walked into my office and handed me a bunch of photos.

They had been of us. Of that night in L.A and others of us around Seattle. The ones in Seattle were innocent enough, but put with the L.A ones it all made a very clear story. I had thought she wanted money.

Maybe she didn't realise that even though I was well off growing up, most of the wealth was on Bella's side. But she hadn't wanted money anyway. She had wanted me. The affair would continue, or she would show Bella everything and I'd lose her. I never understood it. Not even now. She could have had almost any of the men in Seattle but she had to ruin my life? Even still. I should have gone to Bella, should have told her what happened. What I had done. At least maybe there was a chance she would have stayed. Maybe she could have forgiven me.

Tanya had only come to me twice after that and the baby was never suppose to happen. I had been careful. Had worn a condom both times and she assured me she was on the pill. When she confronted me at Alice's show, I hadn't know what to do. Seth had heard it all and was pissed at me. But he got me out of there fast.

Alice had known what was going on, I had told her what happened, so she understood me leaving and covered for me. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I had always thought that when I had my first child it would be with my Bella. It was a harsh reality to find out that wouldn't be so. I couldn't blame Tanya completely though. She may have pushed me into doing it. But I was the one that ruined out marriage.

* * *

So here it is. Longer than I thought it'd be. If you're reading this and haven't read The Right Fish. You should go read it. It's all Bella's point of view and it'll be updated more often than this, and if you're reading this after The Right Fish than I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Bed I Made

_**The Bed I Made**_

I hated these things. They were all, up tight models and rich people with their noses in the air, Alice insisted I come to them though, the only time they're ever bearable is when Bella accompanies me and that isn't often, she hates these more than I do and she forgets about them often, Alex, our new intern and Seth were more than willing to come with me though.

I had just reached for a glass of champagne when I saw her across the room, the thought of hiding flickered across my mind for a second, but she had already seen me. I probably wouldn't get away in time. She walked passed me a minute later, brushing her shoulder against mine as she did, a sign for me to follow her.

Sighed when I stepped out into the cold air and waited for her to speak, she blurted it out quickly at first and I had to ask her to repeat it again, wishing I hadn't when I understood what she was saying.

"Pregnant?" I repeated slowly "it's not mine" it was a knee jerk reaction and I realised it was what she wanted to hear.

"Despite what you might think you know about me, you're the only man I've been with in the last six months" she spat at me. I didn't know what to think, she was pregnant with my child. How was I going to tell Bella? She'd leave me, I knew that much. No I won't tell her. I'll fix this some how "We can go away together. I love you, Edward. This baby, maybe it's a blessing. I know you think you still love Bella, but it's-"

"You need to stop talking" I snapped at her "I love my wife"

"If you really loved her, you would have figured out a way this. But you didn't" She said and I laughed.

"Drop the innocent act, Tanya. You honestly think I didn't figure it out? I don't know how you found out about the prenup, but you did know about it and you knew I would't be able to do shit" I was pacing now, my thoughts a mess .

"you knew that if it was even suggested that I was having an affair, Charlie would have found out and even if Bella had forgiven me for it, he wouldn't have and my marriage would still be over. I should have told her after it happened I suppose that was one of my many mistakes. Under any other circumstances I would have told her instead of playing your little game. I could have fixed it. But you made that impossible. Was it all in your grand plan?"

"Edward-" I moved my arm quickly as she tried to touch me and stepped away from her.

"Don't" I snapped putting my hand up.

"Ed" we both glanced over at the shadow that had said my name. It was Seth and by the look on his face, he had hear everything "I think it's time we left" I nodded numbly and let him lead me away. I remember stopping to talk to Alice, only for a minute and it wasn't until we reached the car that I broke down.

" _What have I done_ "


	3. My Life Undone

_**My Life Undone**_

I stared at, Bella as she worked, I knew she hadn't noticed me walk in yet. She just forgot about the outside wold when she worked. I had talked to Alice earlier and Tanya had agree to get a paternity test, I had only just gotten back from visiting my family doctor to get my swab done. The results would be back within the next few days, but then what? What if they were positive? How would I explain that to Bella?

"You missed the show last night." She looked up from her papers when I spoke and my breath caught, her beautiful brown eyes brightened slightly as she looked at me. Would she ever look at me like that after she knew?

"I'm sorry, Edward, I completely forgot." she mumbled looking back down at her work. "I'm Alice didn't mind. We all know she's isn't my biggest fan and she knows I'm not much into fashion. I'm sorry you had to go alone though." I winced at her last sentence.

I was grateful she hadn't been there and she was right about Alice not being her fan. She has been against mine and Bella's relationship since the beginning, said Bella took me from her. I suppose growing up it had always been me and Alice, but I pretty much spent every moment I could with Bella while we were in high school. Alice met Kate though and I hadn't thought much about it after that and it doesn't help that Bella doesn't like anything to do with fashion, nor would she let Alice buy her clothes, so Alice still didn't really like Bella. But she 'tolerated' her for my benefit.

"It's fine. A colleague of mine accompanied me. You know that's not true though, about Alice. She just doesn't like that you won't let her shop for you, people pay a lot of money for she designs." I defended, she sighed lightly. I don't even think she noticed she did it. I knew it was because I had used that excuse a lot. They both meant a lot to me though. Was it's wrong that I just wanted them to get along?

"I'm sure Seth had fun perving on all the models," she said, ignoring the last part. I shrugged not correcting her. Seth had been with me as well. I pushed off the door frame, walking over to stand behind her.

"I'll be up for bed in a minute. Just need to finish these." she told me, not noticing me standing behind me and she jumped slightly when I touched my lips to her cheek.

"Don't be too long, love." I whispered against her skin, she nodded slightly and opened up the laptop in front of her. I sighed against her skin, swallowing hard before I turned to go upstairs.

I had to fix this.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^ **Time Jump** ^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I slammed my door closed and pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could. I had a half hour to get to the court and do a quick run through with my client.

 _'Fashion_

 _Put it all on me_

 _Don't you want to_ see these clothes on me'

"Hey, Ally." I answered, pressing the call button on the steering wheel.

" _Hey, Edward."_ her voice blasted through the speakers and I winced slightly turning the volume down, " _I tried to call your other cell, but you didn't answer"_

"I must have left it at home" I told her after stopping at a red light and checking for it.

 _"Do you need me to go get it?"_ she asked.

"No, that's okay. I have a court case in twenty and it'll probably be an all day thing," I frowned slightly "plus, Bella is taking a day off, so I don't want her disturbed." Alice was silent for a minute before she started talking again.

" _Oh, okay,"_ her voice had changed slightly, but I shrugged it off, " _anyway, I was just calling to let you know, mum wants to have dinner on Friday"_

"Alright, 8 o'clock?" I asked.

" _Like always_ ,"she confirmed as I park my car.

"Okay, will see you then. Love you." my finger hovered over the key just long enough for her to echo my last two words and I hung up.

 _09:40 AM. Perfect._

 _^*^*^*^*^*^_ _ **Time Jump**_ _^*^*^*^*^*^_

I slammed the car door, glancing at the red convertible parked on the driveway. I didn't recognise it, but it seemed like something Rosalie would drive. I shrugged off the sinking feeling in my gut and walked into the house. I froze in the doorway though, my gaze shifting from Bella to the woman sitting across from her.

 _Tanya._

But what was she doing here? I had never given her my address. She had never even been here before and now she was sitting on my couch, in my house. The house I shared with my wife. The wife that was just sitting there blankly staring at me. Had Tanya told her?

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I asked, letting some of the confusion I felt into my voice. I just hoped Tanya hadn't said anything to Bella before I had a chance to explain.

"We were just catching up," she answered, smiling at me. I was even more confused now, had they already met? I had never introduced them, I hadn't seen the point before all this mess started and I sure as hell didn't want to introduce them after the fact. I sat down on one if the chairs. Watching Bella.

"I didn't realise you had met before," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, we haven't, we have a lot in common though. Like for instance, we've both apparently fucked you" my eyes widened slightly surprised. Bella hardly ever swore, she said it was unnecessary. But that wasn't all. She _knew._ I glanced at Tanya briefly and saw the tears. What exactly had she told Bella?

"I can explain." I said swallowing thickly at the mocking edge to her voice. It probably wasn't my best line, neither was the next thing to come out of my mouth.

"I never meant for-" she stood up fast and I stopped talking when I saw the anger in her eyes.

"Never meant for what? For me to find out? Or was it that you never meant to get her knocked up?" I flinched slightly when she threw the wine glass she was holding at the wall, I was lucky she hadn't thrown it at me, to be honest I would have understood if she had.

"I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I just didn't know how." I tried to explain, standing up and reaching out for her. Sh took a step back in response.

"So you did know. When did she tell you?" She wanted to know, looking at Tanya for a split second. I looked at her to and went to her side crouching down next to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish by coming here," I whispered lowly. "but whatever game you're playing, I'm not playing with you this time. I will tell her what really happened." he roughly shrugged off my hand and walked out the front door, slamming the door as she went. It took me a few seconds to calm myself down, getting angry wouldn't help.

"At Alice's show," I finally answered "I didn't know what to do, Bella. It was a mistake."

"So it only happened once?" she asked sarcastically. I grimaced slightly not able to answer. It _had_ happened more than once "that is what a mistake insinuates, Edward. That you do something once and realise it was a crappy thing to do and you don't do it again"

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I can fix this," I insisted reaching out for her, only for her to push me back away from her.

"Fix this how? What we're all going to live together and play happy family with your mistress and child?" she laughed slightly, not an amused laugh, it sounded more mocking.

"She'll take care of it, Bella. She can get rid of it and we can just forget this-" the sting of her hand connecting with my cheek didn't register until a few seconds after she had already pulled away and covered her mouth with the same hand, her eyes shined with tears, but none fell.

"What you did was an asshole move." She said her hand falling to her side, her voice like a razor, "You hurt me in the worse way possible way and I'll never forgive you for that. But for to, to even suggest-" her voice shook ad she stopped to run a hand roughly through her hair "that baby is innocent. It's the father thats the bastard" I winced as she pushed past me, not because it hurt physically, but it felt like my chest was actually trying to cave in on itself.

"And Edward," I looked up to her, she was about to open the door, I needed to say something, I needed to make her stay. No words came out of my mouth though I just stared at her, "a bit of advice. Don't say what you just said to me, to her. She is pregnant with your child and that makes her you're responsibility, no matter the circumstances and think before you talk to her. My heart wasn't the only one you've broken." she opened the door and turned away from me.

"The papers are on the table. I don't want anything of yours. The prenup covers most of that anyway. Not that I imagined you as a gold digger," she laughed softly, it was a sad laugh and the sound almost broke me.

"Don't do this, Bella." I whispered "I'm sorry. You were just never around. You threw yourself into the company and just seemed to forget me. I'm not justifying what I did. I shouldn't have, I know and I understand that you may never forgive me. But I can't live without you." I was pleading now, grasping at straws. I needed her to stay. I wouldn't be able to function without her.

"I would have given you the word Edward. If only you'd have asked for it. I don't really understand what I did wrong. I get it. I wasn't around. I would have taken the time off. Hell, I'd have quit if that would have made you happy. So was all this really worth it? Was she worth it? Nine years Edward. And you couldn't just talk to me? Tell me how you felt? I can't do this. Just sign the papers Edward. Please. For me"

The door clicked shut and I dropped back onto the couch, my head in my hands, I really fucked this one up.

^*^*^*^*^*^ **Tim Jump** ^*^*^*^*^*^

 _Bang Bang Bang_

I blink slowly, my eyes taking a second to focus, I was laying on the couch. I was still fully dressed and I pretty much smelt like I had bathed in alcohol. My brain was pounding against my scull and something was digging into my side painfully.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

I groaned slightly as the bangging continued, realising it was just in my head. Someone was banging on my door, it continued for a minute and then went silent. I sighed in relief, burying my head into the couch cushion.

"What the fuck," I groaned again as I heard Seth's voice. Suddenly regretting telling him where I kept the spare key. I knew what he was seeing. I had trashed the house last night after consuming probably a dangerous amount of alcohol. I had also shredded the divorce papers that had been sitting on the table, even going as far as forcing them through a second time, before sealing them in an envelop and putting them in the letter box. I wonder if it's still there.

I could hear Seth grumbling to himself before I was forcefully pushed off the couch, my head hitting the ground harshly.

"Fuck, Seth." I exclaimed rubbing my head, to ease the sting.

"Toughen up, Princess and go shower, you reek." He mocked pulling me up. I rolled my eyes, but walked, or more stumbled to one of the guest rooms, I wasn't ready to go into our room yet.

The shower helped abit. My head didn't hurt quite as much as it had previously. I glance at the clock, showing it was well past noon. I had slept the day away. I was sat on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around my waist and my head in my hands when the door opened. I didn't look up thinking it was Seth. It wasn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I goaned for the third time today and pushed my palms harshly against my eyes. I couldn't do this. That sticky sweet voice had become the worse sound in the world and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon.

"I can't deal with this right now, Tanya." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, it's Jessica." My head snapped up and I took in the person in front of me. She was blonde, but definitely not Tanya. I could have sworn it was her. Who the hell was this though. I must have said it out loud because she became uncomfortable. "I, ah. Mr. Clearwater hired me. I'm a cleaner." She shifted slightly as I stared at her blankly. "I'll, um. I'll just go." she hurried out of the door quickly and I sighed. Seth had hired cleaners? I suppose I should have thought of that.

I finally hauled myself up to dress in the clothes Seth had obviously thrown on the bed, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was grateful though, it meant I wouldn't have to go into our room still. I knew I would eventually. But not yet.

I walked out of the room, noticing there was quite a few cleaners hovering around. Cleaning the things I had either thrown or tripped over last night. It was a lot worse than I had originally thought, there was things everywhere.

"Good, you're out. I've got something you probably don't want to see." there was amusement is Seth's voice, though he tried to hide it. I rolled my eyes at him, but followed him into the backyard. I couldn't see anything when we stepped out, but Seth gestured over to the pool and my eyes widened.

"Is that my corvette?" that was all it took and Seth broke down in laughter.

"Why yes it is." he managed to say and I shook my head and swore loudly.

"This shit isn't funny. It's my fucking car," I ran my hand roughly through my hair as Seth continued to laugh.

"Lighten up fucker, it's funny as hell. Didn't think Bella had it in her" He pushed me in the shoulder playfully and my eyes widened as I lost my footing on the wet ground and slipped backwards into the pool. I missed hitting the car by an inch and breaking through the waters surface Seth looked me over for a second before he started laughing again.

"Hilarious, really." I grumbled trying to get out, my pant leg was caught of the car though. I heard the house phone ring and groaned. "That's probably, Alice," I didn't really need to deal with that conversation just yet. Seth called to one of the cleaners to answer the phone as he bent down to help me out.

"Oh, come on, Eddy. I'm lucky I didn't find you face down in the pool with the amount of empty bottles in the house," I shrugged. None of that alcohol helped me forget, it just made me more miserable.

"Yeah,well. Maybe I would have been better off there," I responded as he hauled me out.

"Don't say shit like that. We have another court hearing for the Bayler's account and I'm not taking that shit over." He said.

"She's divorcing me, Seth," He nodded with a shrug.

"I had guested as much, did you sign?" he wanted to know.

"Of course not, I couldn't." I said, ringing my shirt out.

"We'll figure it out," He told me with a pat on the back.

"Maybe."

^*^*^*^*^ **Time Jump** ^*^*^*^*^

I stared blankly down at my phone, Dr Cullen's words still on repeat in my head.

 _"The test results came back, they were a 98% match"_

It was mine. I couldn't deny it now. I had run out of time and excuses. Bella was never going to forgive me for this and I didn't blame her. How could I let this happen? I always wanted to be a father, I had just assumed it would be later in life and that it'd be with, Bella.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I glanced up at the door and sat up straight in my chair, before calling them in. I groaned, rubbing my hand over my face when Tanya stepped into my office, "What do you want, Tanya?" I didn't have time for this. I had a client coming in soon, I didn't need to be in a bad mood when they did.

"Did Dr. Cullen call you with the results?" She asked casually coming over and sitting on the edge, I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at her to get off.

"Yes, he called me this morning," I confirmed reluctantly leaving back in my chair, putting distance between us without making it too obvious. "That doesn't change anything, I love my wife, Tanya. I never should have made that first mistake with you, I should have told, Bella after that first night and if it takes me the rest of my life, I'll have her forgiveness." Tanya shrugged a little. Seeming unaffected by my words.

"What are you doing?" I asked averting my eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You know they say, this line here," I looked over at her as she traces a slightly darkened line above her belly button, "means that it will be a boy. An old wives tale, but maybe it's true."

I shook my head slightly with a sigh, "Why are you doing this, Tanya?" I asked, "You've destroyed my marriage, my parents will be furious when they find out and you just act like everything is normal and we can play happy families."

"We're stuck together, Edward. This baby, it connects us. I'm just trying to make the best of the situation." I clenched my fists at her words and started to respond when the door was opened and there stood Bella. My eyes widened and I glanced at Tanya, who was shrugging her top back on.

"Bella, it's not-" I started to explain, but Bella put a hand up to stop me.

"Please don't," she said "I really don't want another round of it 'not being what I think' I've had enough to last me for a while." she placed a new set of divorce papers on the desk, and I just stared down at them. "You need to sign them, Edward."

"I can't do that, Bella. If you'd just let me explain what happened," I begged while standing up, to go to her, she had to understand. I may be guilty of many things, but I'd never touch Tanya in a sexual way again. I was finally learning from mistakes.

"I don't want an explanation, I thought I did. I thought maybe you could say something to make it all better, but the truth is, I don't think you can, Edward." she told me and took a step back, a step away from me.

"Please, Bella. I'll do anything. Just don't do this." I pleaded. I couldn't sign them, couldn't she see how much I regret what I had done?

"You know what you could do? You could look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you never slept with her, that's she's not carrying your child. And I'd come home." I closed my eyes tightly and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear and she knew that.

"I'm sorry." was all I managed to say in the end, which she gave a soft laugh to.

"Being sorry won't fix this. Not this time." She walked up to me and picked up a pen from my desk, I didn't say anything as I took the pen from her, maybe for the best right now. To give her the time she needed. _I wasn't giving up._ I repeated those words in my head as I signed the papers, but I faltered on the last line. My hand stopping just short of touching the papers.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes, the pen gliding across the paper sealing my fate. _This was the best for Bella_. I said to myself. _It didn't mean I had given up on us._ I'd figure out a way to make this all better and I'd be able to call her mine again.

She slipped them softly out from under the pen and I felt her lips against my cheek, burning it with a soft kiss, "I'll fix this I promise." I whispered still looking down where the papers had lay on my desk.

"You can't fix something that's shattered, Edward."

* * *

 _*Deep breath* so, it's done now. We've come to a pause in Bella and Edward's story. From this point, other than a passing mention Bella will not be in Edward's story until quite a bit later, nor will he be in hers. But I promise they will meet again. Thanks for reading guys and let me know if there was a detail I missed or something you wanted to see in Edward's POV._


	4. A Few Cards Short Of A Deck

_**A Few Cards Short Of A Deck**_

"You actually have a crazy stalker wall," I winced at Seth's voice, but didn't answer him right away. I looked over the wall, trying to see it through his eyes. There was pictures of mostly Bella, some were of her and I, mixed with those of me and Tanya. I had a set of the divorce papers and our prenup taped next to them. There was dried blood smeared over some of the papers from when I had smashed a glass on the table and cut myself. I suppose it did look slightly crazy stalkerish.

I had done it the first night Bella left, trying to find a loop hole in the prenup. Something, _anything._ But Charlie had made it air tight and I realised, the only way for me to keep her, was to let her go. The prenup would become null and void, the hard part was convincing Bella to marry me again. Maybe that made me crazy, thinking I could still fix this.

"I was drunk." I shrugged, as if that was reason enough.

"You really think she'll take you back?" Seth asked.

"I sure as hell hope she will."

^*^*^*^ **Time Jump** ^*^*^*^

She's gone. Jake wouldn't tell me where, just that she had left the day after she came to my office. Of course this information only came after giving me a black eye and calming down a bit, I deserved the black eye, he could have done worse and I would have taken it. I just wanted to know where she was.

I understood him not wanting to tell me though, I hadn't been the only one to lose her. Jake was without his sister now, all because I messed up. I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know where to start looking for her. I should have talked to her that day. Done more to make her stay and now it was too late. Jake said she was going to be gone for more than a year.

I glanced over at the test results on the table. I had gone over them again and noticed something off about them, they had been signed by Dr. Cullen personally. I knew he didn't deal with the testing process though, Bella had been there only a week earlier to get some blood tests done and they had been signed off by Dr. Lawrence. My personal doctor. As they always had, so why were these signed by Carlisle? I couldn't come up with a reason, but I also didn't want to start assuming things. I had called Dr. Lawrence already and he confirmed the results had been positive, but also said he had signed off on the results not Carlise.

I was left with more questions than answers and completely confused. I had asked Dr. Lawrence to run the tests again. Just to make sure. I wasn't taking any chances. He said he'd have the tests within the next few weeks, but it might take longer to do a thorough examination. I agreed and hung up shortly after. I'd wait as long as it took, if there was just a small chance that they had been wrong.

* * *

 _So, I've come to a dead end with Edward's story, it can't go forward until Bella's has reached a certain point, so for now it won't be updated for about a week. I'll continue the daily updates for The Right Fish though, so_ _hopefully it won't take too long to catch up._


	5. The Truth Untold

_**The Truth Untold**_

 _*Five weeks after he found out Bella was gone*_

I stared at the papers in front of me, trying to make sense of them all, I hadn't taken a case in over a month. I couldn't focus when I was at work, nor could I at home, I tried, the words just jumbled on the page as they did now. I was about ready to give up on trying.

It had been a stressful month. Tanya was becoming more insistent that I accompany her to doctors appointments, but I couldn't bring myself to go. Bella had left me, I hadn't even heard from her in the last five weeks and every time I called her cell said it wasn't in service. I didn't know what to do any more.

I had moved Tanya into the house at the insistence of Alice, she said I had a responsibility to Tanya now and I suppose she was right. It meant I came up with every reason I could think of not to go back to the house though and that meant a lot of restless nights on the uncomfortable couch in my office. I hadn't been home in a week. I missed Bella like crazy and I missed our home. That house didn't feel like our home any more, Tanya had tainted it with her presence.

She had gone a little crazy last night though, so I knew I'd have to go back tonight. She had started screaming and throwing things around, telling me that I didn't care about the baby and she was going to harm both herself and the baby. So I knew I'd need to go back to make sure the baby was at least okay. I may have hated her for what she had done, but Bella was right, the baby was innocent and my responsibility.

Seth was convinced Tanya was actually mentally unstable. But I shrugged it off on pregnancy hormones. I had misplaced my personal cell three weeks ago and he was convinced she took it, as well as breaking my work cell on purpose. I actually agreed with him on that one, she seemed to change moods so often, one second she'll be furious with me and throwing things around, then next she'll be crying and telling me how sorry she was. It gave me whiplash sometimes.

I heard a knock at my door and called out for them to enter, I was surprised when Dr. Lawrence stepped into my office. "Dr. Lawrence, what a surprise. What brings you here today?" I asked gesturing for him to have a seat.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you at work like this, but I haven't been able to get a hold of you these last two weeks and I have those test results you asked for," he explained pulling out a stack of papers from his bag. I took them from him and looked over them, "I'm afraid there is nothing new on them though, the tests results are almost as perfect as they can be. I even crossed checked them with Isabella's to make sure. But all it did was strengthen the results." I nodded as I looked the papers over and then froze as his words registered.

"Did you say you crossed them with Bella's?" I asked, confused, why would he do that?

"Yes, sometimes it's easier to cross reference the mother's DNA in a paternity test, to fill in the missing gaps in the result, it helps strengthen it," He said nodding.

"Bella was the one who took the test?" I demanded.

He look at me startled, "Well, yes, of course." I fell back in my chair, my breath whooshing out of me.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

 _Boom! Twist Ending. Bet ya didn't see that one coming and if you did, you're just a smart ass, haha. I gave the tiniest hint that Bella had gotten a blood test done recently and if you figured it out from that you totally deserve a cookie or something. And try to act surprised when you read the news in the next chapter of The Right Fish. I know I said I wouldn't update, but I nudged things a long a little quicker and I had the day off today, hope you enjoyed! :)_


	6. Unexpected Confession

_**Unexpected**_ ** _Confession_**

I still couldn't get a hold of Bella, I had tried calling her cell again and Rosalie's, but neither picked up. I needed to talk to her. Did she know she was pregnant and keep it from me? Or had she never found out about it before Tanya intercepted the results? Was Tanya even pregnant or had she just claimed to be? But that didn't make sense, she had complained about me not attending the doctors appointments, so if she was pregnant, was it still mine?

I had so many questions and no one to get answers from. I had gone back home, only to find Tanya wasn't there and Dr. Cullen, I still didn't understand where he tied into all this, but I couldn't reach him either. The only one I could get a hold of was Seth and he was just as confused as I was.

I paced around the lounge room, no able to keep still. Tanya had been around like a leech for the last month and now I couldn't find her anywhere. I was doomed to have fucked up timing for the rest of my life. I didn't know I could be this unlucky. back

"Dude, you're going to ware a hole in the carpet." Seth said stepping in front of me, "just calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help anyone."

I sighed deeply rubbing a hand across my face. He was right of course, but I just couldn't keep still. There was so many thoughts running through my mind. I heard the door slam and my eyes shot up, I expected to see Tanya, but was greeted by a sobbing Alice.

I walked over to her, catching her just before she fell. She was mumbling under her breath, it sounded like an apology. "Alice, I can't understand you. You need to calm down." I told her while leading her over and sitting her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." she sobbed,"I. I didn't mean for it to, to happen. I thought she was better for you. I n-never thought." she broke off again sobbing and mumbling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly frustrated now.

"I never meant for it to go this far." she said it like she was begging for me to understand, but understand what?

"What to go this far, Alice?" I rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her.

"She took her, Edward. Tanya took Bella."


	7. AN (Not A Chapter!)

Okay. So this isn't an update. I'm sorry. A few people have messaged and commented about it not being possible to do a paternity test through a blood test alone. And it is. You need to be fourteen weeks to do it, so I bent the truth a little, as she wasn't that far along. But there is 99% accuracy in non-invasive blood paternity tests. And it doesn't harm the baby or mother, like a Amniocentesis test or Chorionic Villus Sampling might, they're just more expensive, so it's not a popular wah of checking.

The second thing was I had tried to make it clear there was a two week gap beween Edward finding out she was pregnant and Bella finding out in Rio. I had written in The Truth Untold that it was five weeks after he found out Bella had left and in A Fork In The Road. Bella had commented that they had only been on the cruise for three weeks. I realise now it might have been a little easy to over look. But it was there! And I know the story has a little more drama than is realistic. But it's a fictional story and most things that happen in stories aren't realistic. If you're still reading and enjoying this story then that's awesome, you're awesome. But if I've lost a few readers. That's okay too, I won't hold it against them, haha.

Also, Alice is bitch, I agreen on that. But she was genuinely scared when she went to Edward, she's been manipulated by Tanya and just know that she always thought she was Edward was helping Edward. Even though it doesn't seem like it.


	8. Don't Take The Girl

_**Don't Take The Girl**_

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I was going crazy, there was maybe ten cops milling around my house and it was driving mad. Why the fuck were they here? Did they think I had called them here only to have Bella hidden in the house somewhere? All they did was ask stupid questions about the divorce. It was ridiculous and not helping at all.

I didn't hear her walk up to me, but I sure as hell felt when her fist connect with cheek. I looked up rubbing my jaw, not surprised to see Rosalie glaring down at me. "You sure know how to pick them, don't you, Edward?" she spat, now being held back by a line backer looking guy, he didn't look so impressed with me either. Nor did the blonde guy standing next to them. It was a good thing we weren't inside.

"I know, Rosalie." I mumbled rubbing my jaw, "I didn't know this would happen," I said and she snorted.

"Yeah well, I'm sure Bella didn't either," she replied sarcastically.

"I didn't call and tell you so we could fight," I started and she shot me a glare, "Bella's missing and these idiots aren't doing anything to find her." Rosalie calmed down a little and nodded her head.

"So, what do you suggest?" the blonde guy spoke up.

"Are we gonna go all private dicks. Take down the bad guys and save the girl?" the big guy added on grinning.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you both?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Emmett here is my boyfriend," Rosalie said pointing to the tall brunette and then gestured to the blonde, "And this is Jasper, you're replacement." the guy in question looked away awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. My replacement? Was she serious?

"This is awkward," the big guy, Emmett said after a few minutes of silence. Rose just glared at me.

"Do you even know where Tanya might have taken Bella?" she demanded and I shook my head, "That's helpful,"

"She took her back to Forks," The other three turned to Alice's voice, I just clenched my fists and kept looking away from her, "they won't listen though,"

"I wonder why that is," I bit out sarcastically, "It wasn't like an hour ago you were admitting to having helped Tanya destroy my marriage."

"Edward, please." I felt her hand touch my arm and jerked away from her, "I thought she was really pregnant and Tanya had said-"

"I can't do this with you right now, Alice." I heard her sob and resisted the urge to turn and comfort her, I couldn't. Not until I had Bella back.

"She's in Forks, Edward," Alice insisted almost pleadingly now, "I know she is. Tanya keep saying she had to take Bella back where you met, where this all started." I looked at her now in confusion.

"I didn't meet Tanya or Bella in Forks," I told her.

"You did, that summer we were there for the first time without mom and dad. You met the bonfire," she said watching me.

I shook my head. "I didn't even make it to the bonfire."

"Because you met her, she talked about it all the time, saying you saved her. You stopped her from jumping off the cliff," I thought it over and realised she was right, I remember being on my way to the bonfire, but seeing a person standing on the cliff, I had gone to see if they were okay. Was that really Tanya?

"I hadn't even remembered that," I mumbled, more to myself than anything.

"Of course you didn't, if it didn't have something to do with Bella, it wasn't important enough to remember." she shrugged, but I knew she was hurt by that too, "you didn't see things on a different level of importance. You saw Bella, and the rest of the world was just a background." I looked away with a grimace, but nodded.

"Okay, lets head to Forks then."

* * *

 _That chapter title is actually a song by Tim McGraw, great song, I was listening to it as I wrote up the chapter. I wasn't going to post today, but it's to make up for the long and boring authors note this morning. Thanks for reading! :)_


	9. A Knight In Dirty Armor

**(Kinda long A/N but also kinda important)**

 _I thought I'd clear a few things up. I didn't realise I hadn't mentioned it, but Alice and Edward are twins. When they moved to Seattle, it was as a result of their parents divorce. Edward turned to Bella, he used her in a way to distract himself from the divorce. But in doing so, he left Alice alone to cope with her parents splitting up, he didn't mean to do it or to hurt her, but Alice blamed Bella for it. She felt like her parents and Edward were abandoning her, and that made her vulnerable to Tanya's manipulation._

 _I asked my aunt and uncle, whom are twins. What having a twin was like. My uncle said it was like having someone you could tell all the stupid shit you've done to and knowing they wouldn't judge for it and my aunt of course, had a different answer. She said it was like knowing you'd always have someone there for you, no matter what happened. I tried to put that in the story._

 _It was mentioned a couple of times that Edward told Alice everything and Alice felt like Edward was the one person she was suppose to be able to rely on and she didn't think she was important to him. So it made her act a tab bit crazy, haha. I hope that cleared up a few things._

 _Also, I've never been in a real life missing person situation, but you know in the movies it's 24 hours before they even start to worry unless it's under certain circumstances Edward is claiming his wife, who is divorcing him, has been kidnapped by the woman he was having an affair with, though it's true, it probably sounds like the act of a desperate man trying to find the woman who left him._

 _Anyway, on with the story :D_

 _ **A Knight In Dirty Armor**_

"So, you're her boyfriend, huh?" I asked, Rose insisted we take only one car and I somehow found myself awkwardly stuck in the back with this Jasper guy. Knowing Rosalie, she did it on purpose. He shrugged noncommittally.

"You're her husband, huh?" he countered with a raised eyebrow and I gave the same shrug he had. What were you suppose to talk about with the guy that may or not be sleeping with your not even yet ex-wife. While on the way to save said woman from a crazy bitch? He sighed softly and stared at me.

"Bella and I, we're just friends though. We thought maybe we could be more, but it just wasn't for us." he looked away then, out the window and I remained silent not answering him. "She still loves you, you know?" He went on, still not looking at me, "She mumbles your name in her sleep," I tried to keep myself from getting upset that he had been close enough to her for him to hear her, but as hypocritical as it was, I still felt the pain in my chest. "When this is all over and Bella is safe again, just promise you'll take care of her, or a sore jaw from Rose will be the least of your problems,"

I laughed and shook my head, "If anything happens to Bella, I'll give you the bat to beat me with,"

"This is ridiculous," Emmett exclaimed slamming his hands down on the map on the hood of the car "how are we suppose to find Bella in a place that literally looks like a serial killers playground, we're almost completely surrounded by forest and there is dozens of houses in remote places, where no one could hear your screams,"

We all stared at Emmett after his outburst and he grinned sheepishly. I shook my head and looked back down at the maps, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Emmett was right. I didn't even know where to start.

"We could track her phone," Jasper suggested, and I shook my head.

"No, I tried to call, Bella before and it wasn't in service," I told him.

"She got a new one." Rosalie admitted, "I called her new one earlier though and it's switched off,"

"Well, I actually meant Tanya's," We all looked over to him now, "You do have her number right?" he asked. I nodded, but grimaced in an after thought.

"I tried calling it though and it rings out." I said.

"It doesn't matter. If it's on, I have a friend that will be able to track it." He told me pulling out his cell and calling someone from it. He gestured for me to tell him the number and recited it to the other person. We all waited in silence for the next ten minutes and when Jasper finally picked up the pen and circled around an area on the map I let out a breath.

"Thanks, Eric. I owe you one," he hung up the phone and we all looked down at where he had circled. It was close to La Push, nothing could be seen on the map, so it was probably a cabin. It wasn't too far away and there looked to be a dirt road leading up around it.

"Alrighty then, lets kick some ass," Emmett yelled fist bumping the air, I shook my head at him, but silently agree.

I needed to get my girl back.

* * *

 _The majority has spoken and the poll is closed. I'm actually kinda sad at the outcome, but I'm looking forward to writing the alternative ended and finishing this one. And as always, thanks for reading._


	10. A Long Way To The Top

_**A Long Way To The Top**_

"We're going in the wrong direction," Rosalie grumbled.

"I know exactly where I'm going," Emmett assured her. "It's not my fault the pansy ass car Jasper rented wouldn't make it up the path," She rolled her eyes at him and snached the map from his hands. She looked over before pointing in a different direction to where we were headed.

"That is West," she said shoving the map back into Emmett's hands and he looked down sheepishly. Rose looked like she was going crazy. Jasper caught up to her and talked to her softly. She smiled at him greatfully and went to walk with Emmett helping him read the map and lead us in the right direction.

I jogged up to Jasper and matched his pace. "What did you say to her?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, breathing out a laugh. "I lied to her," he admitted, "I told her I knew the outcome, that nothing could happen to Bella. She's pregnant and that makes her invincible, that's what my mama use to say, she's a midwife. Truth is, it makes her more vulnerable. But that sure as hell wouldn't have helped the situation." I opened up my mouth to answer but Emmett interrupted me.

"There's a cabin up ahead," He called out to us and we quickly ran to meet up with them. I looked over to where he pointed to see a big cabin tucked under some trees, it looked abandoned and there was no cars around, but I noticed fresh tracks, probably something smaller than a car, a dirt buggy maybe.

Emmett pushed forward and went closer to the house, after checking around the whole thing we couldn't find a way in though. "I'll break one of the doors down," Emmett said already walking towards one of them.

"Like that's a good idea, it's breaking an entering and what happens if she's not even in there?" Rosalie put in, it was half hearted though, I could tell Rosalie wanted to go in, even if it was just to make sure it was empty.

"I'll buy them a new door," he answered before kicking it, he had to do it a second and third time before it came down with a loud bang.

"Take you're time why don't you," Rosalie snapped when everyone just looked into the open door.

"I saw a movie like this once," Emmett announced loudly, "they all end up murdered by this psycho trucker,"

"Thank for the image, Em." Jasper said sarcastically.

"I could totally take him, Just saying," he added flexing his arms.

"Of course, Emmett." Jasper rolled his eyes and looked around the house, the continued their banter and I looked around the house as well, not that there was much to look at, the place was empty, spotlessly clean and completely white.

"This place reminds me of a hospital. It's creepy" Emmett said looking around is disgust.

 _Bang Bang_ "Hello?"

We all froze glancing at each other cautiously, that sounded like Bella. There was a louder bang and we all rushed over, I hit Emmett though and we both ended up tangled up on the floor. Rosalie ignored us and went over to the door the noise had come from.

"Bella, is that you?" Rosalie asked through the door, hope in her voice.

"Rose, yeah it's me. I'm so glad to hear your voice," she replied, her voice shaking and I let out a breath, she sounded fine.

"I'll knock it down, tell her to step back," Emmett said positioning himself in front of the door.

"Not as glad as I am to hear yours. Move away from the door, Emmett is going to kick it down." we heard movement from behind the door and she confirmed she was out of the way, Emmett pulled his foot back and slammed it against the door, he hit it another four times with no luck.

"We need to go get something to break it open," Rosalie said glancing at the door.

"Or your boyfriend could just hit it properly," I told her frustrated.

"It's fucking solid. I'd like to see your pansy ass knock it down," he retorted.

"I'd do a better job, of that I'm sure," there was a crash and we both looked over to see that Jasper had kicked the door and it had broken. He shook his head at us and walked in. There was a blur of brown hair and suddenly Bella was wrapped in Jasper's arms, I tried not to let jealousy take over, but I felt it slither down my spine anyway. He whispered comforting words to her and I looked away, only to be confronted by a hundred different photo's of me.

"Holy shit." Holy shit was right, what the fuck was this? Emmett looked at it with wide eyes before continuing, "That's one hell of a crazy stalker wall and creepy as all shit," I winced at his words, they had been the same words Seth used for my wall at home. At least mine wasn't this big. I heard Bella laugh and she had thankfully stepped away from Jasper to stand by Emmett.

"Tell me about it, I've been stuck in a room with it," I cleared my throat, trying to ease the guilt I felt swelling up and suffocating me, Bella turned towards be and froze, like she wasn't expecting me to come, did she really think I cared so little? I took a cautious step towards her and when she didn't immediately step away from me I pulled her into my arms, I whispered words of apology over and over again to her and she just nodded silently.

"Well isn't this sweet. The cavalry is here," I froze at her voice and I felt Bella go still in my arms as well, I turned to the door and saw that Tanya was leaning on the door frame, I made a move to put Bella behind me and out of harm's way, but then she was suddenly holding a gun and I stilled my movements, "Uh uh ah, I don't think so, sweetheart." she said mockingly.

"Tanya-" I started, but she cut me off before I could say more.

"Shut up!" I nodded slowly and when she spoke again it was quieter "Just shut up, Edward." she smiled at, Bella and held out a hand "Bella?" I stepped in front of Bella, stopping her from moving, Tanya just laughed though and pointed the gun at Rosalie, "Please," Bella stepped around me and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Tanya-" I tried, but she stopped me once again.

"I said shut up, Edward." she told me, her voice rough , "You've ruined everything. We could be happy, she just keeps getting in the way. Don't you see that? Everything was going to fall into place and she just had to ruin it again."

"Nothing is ruined," I told her, taking a small step towards her, "We can go somewhere, start over. We'll never be able to do that, if you don't just let Rosalie and the others go," I knew not to directly use Bella's name, but she still didn't buy it. I saw Emmett edge closer to her from behind though and tried to keep her focus on me.

"No, she'll always get in the way," She yelled frustrated, "I thought we needed her, but we adopt another baby and everything well be perfect. Don't you see? She has to die and then we can be together. Always."

I watched in slow motion as Emmett grabbed Tanya from behind, she struggled out of his grip, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room and then silence.


End file.
